memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Tuvok
Lieutenant Commander Tuvok ist der vulkanische Sicherheitschef und erster taktischer Offizier der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]. Persönliches Tuvok ist seit langer Zeit ein enger Freund, Vertrauter und Berater von Captain Kathryn Janeway. In Vorbereitung auf die Übernahme des Kommandos von Captain Janeway, infiltriert Tuvok den Maquis, um dessen Vorhaben auszuspionieren. Er leitet diese Informationen an Captain Janeway weiter, jedoch reißt der Kontakt plötzlich und ohne ersichtlichen Grund ab, so dass der erste Auftrag der Voyager es ist, das Maquis-Schiff, auf dem sich Tuvok befindet, in den Badlands aufzustöbern, da dieses neue Schiff das einzige ist, das in diesem gefährlichen Gebiet manövrieren kann. Durch die Phalanx des Fürsorgers wird die Voyager in den Delta-Quadranten gezogen und trifft dort auf das gesuchte Schiff, auf dem sich Tuvok eingeschmuggelt hatte. Nachdem sich der Maquis unter der Führung von Chakotay der [[Liste der Crew der USS Voyager|Crew der Voyager]] anschließt, gibt Tuvok sich zu als Sternenflottenoffizier zu erkennen und wird der Sicherheitschef der Voyager. Die ehemaligen Maquis-Mitglieder misstrauen ihm aber bei vielen Gelegenheiten, weil er sie in ihren Augen verraten hat und sind daher auch mit vielen seiner Handlungen nicht einverstanden. ( ) Im Laufe der Zeit nimmt er sich Kes an, die kurz nach dem Eintreffen der Voyager im Delta-Quadranten an Bord kam. Aufgrund seiner vulkanischen Herkunft ist es ihm möglich, ihr bei der Entwicklung ihrer mentalen Fähigkeiten zu helfen. Bei einem Mord an Bord der Voyager hilft Tuvok auch einem anderen Crewmitglied mit seinen mentalen Fähigkeiten: dem Betazoiden Lieutenant Lon Suder. Dieser hat sein aggressives Verhalten nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, aufgrund dessen er schließlich einen Mord begeht. Durch eine Gedankenverschmelzung gelingt es Tuvok, Suders Leiden zu lindern. Allerdings ist es Tuvok nicht möglich, selbst diese massiven Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen, was ihm schließlich beinahe selbst zu einem Mord getrieben hätte. Tuvok will Suder als Bestrafung für seinen Mord umbringen, allerdings verhindert eine Behandlung des Doktors das Schlimmste. ( ) Chronologischer Lebenslauf * 2264 Tuvok wird bei Sternzeit 38774 in der Vulcanis-Lunar-Kolonie geboren. ( ) * 2289 Tuvok schreibt sich auf Wunsch seiner Eltern an der Akademie der Sternenflotte ein. * 2294 Abschluss der Akademie mit Auszeichnung. * 2293 Dienst an Bord der [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]] unter Captain Hikaru Sulu als wissenschaftlicher Unteroffizier zur Kartografierung gasförmiger Anomalien. ( ) * 2296 Verlässt die Sternenflotte. * 2298 Beginnt auf Vulkan das Kolinahr. * 2302 Bricht das Kolinahr ab. * 2304 Heiratet T'Pel, mit der er vier Kinder bekommt. * 2349 Rückkehr zur Sternenflotte, dient später an Bord der [[USS Wyoming|USS Wyoming]]. * Ca. 2356 lernt er Kathryn Janeway kennen. In den nächsten 20 Jahren werden sie gemeinsam auf mindestens drei verschiedenen Raumschiffen (möglicherweise auf der USS Al-Batani und der USS Billings) dienen. Außerdem ist Janeway beim Kolinahr seiner Tochter zugegen. Später wird er auf die Jupiter-Station versetzt, wo er Janeway Briefe schreibt. ( ) * 2370 Dienst an Bord der USS Voyager als leitender Sicherheitsoffizier. * 2371 wird bei einer Undercover-Mission beim Maquis als vermisst gemeldet. Bei Nachforschungen geht die Voyager verloren. Tuvok wird offiziell für tot erklärt. * 2374 Empfängt die [[USS Prometheus|USS Prometheus]] das MHN der Voyager, welches die Sternenflotte über den Verbleib des Schiffs informierte. Tuvok zählt zu den Überlebenden. ( ) * 2377 wird er von den Borg assimiliert und erhält die Bezeichnung Three of Twelve. ( ) * 2378 kehrt die Voyager mit Tuvok an Bord in den Alpha-Quadranten zurück. ( ) Wissenswertes Tuvok interessiert sich für Blumenzucht und züchtete preisgekrönte Orchideen. Er lehrte die Kunst des Bogenschießens am Vulkanischen Institut für Verteidigungssportarten. ( ) Bei einem Kampfmanöver in seiner Jugend wurde sein linkes Ellbogengelenk so stark verletzt, dass es durch ein künstliches ersetzt werden musste. ( ) Als die Voyager wieder in den Alpha-Quadranten zurückkehrt kann Tuvok die medizinische Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen, die ihm in einer alternativen Zeitlinie nach der Aussage der gealterten Admiral Kathryn Janeway versagt blieb: Über die Jahre im Delta-Quadranten bauten sich die Neuropeptide in seinem neuralen System ab. Die einzige Möglichkeit einer Heilung bestünde im fal-tor-voh, das jedoch nur mit einem Verwandten durchgeführt werden kann, weshalb Tuvok sein Leiden verschweigt. Also die Voyager in der alternativen Zeitlinie 2393 zurückkehrt, ist eine Behandlung nicht mehr möglich, so dass er in einer psychiatrischen Klinik eingewiesen wird, in der ihn seine Freundin Janeway und Der Doktor regelmäßig besuchen. ( ) Zitate * Tuvok: "Vulkanier mischen sich nicht ein." ( ) * Tuvok: "Ich werde nach Mister Neelix' Instinkt suchen - Möglicherweise ist er markiert." ( ) * Tuvok: "Instinkt ist nur ein anderer Ausdruck für Zufallstreffer." ( ) * Tuvok: "Lebe lang und in Frieden." ( ) * Tuvok: "Ich hoffe der Überraschungseffekt wird sich zu meinen Gunsten auswirken. - Haben sie eine bessere Idee?" ( ) * Janeway: "Sie sind der Sicherheitschef, erstatten ihnen nicht 13 Abteilungschefs jeden Tag Bericht? Also dann waschen sie ihnen mal den Kopf!" Tuvok: "Soll ich sie eventuell auch auspeitschen?" ( ) * Tuvok: "Der Captain hat immer Recht." Seven: "Selbst wenn man weiß, dass seine Logik fehlerhaft ist?" Tuvok: "Möglicherweise" ( ) * Tuvok: "Vulkanier pflegen keinen Smalltalk." ( ) * Tuvok: "Ich beteilige mich nicht an nutzlosen Spekulationen." ( ) * Tuvok: "Ich lasse mich lieber nicht auf Spekulationen ein, das ist ein gefährlicher Zeitvertreib." ( ) * Tuvok: "Ich könnte eine ganze Litanei an beschädigten Systemen aufzählen, es reicht aber zu sagen: Nun, da wir unten sind, werden wir nicht so bald wieder aufsteigen." ( ) * Tom Paris (beim Betreten der USS Dauntless): "Wow!" Tuvok: "'Wow', in der Tat" ( ) * Tuvok (beim Entwerfen des Delta Flyers zu Tom Paris): "Wir konstruieren hier keinen 'Heißen Ofen', Lieutenant." ( ) * Tuvok (zu Harry Kim): "Indem sie die selbe fehlerhafte Strategie immer wieder vorschlagen, wird sie nicht effektiver, Fähnrich." ( ) * Tuvok: "Es ist eine gewisse Logik in ihrer Logik." ( ) * Tuvok: "Wie die meisten Zeit-Paradoxien ist es nicht plausibel, aber nicht unbedingt unlogisch." ( ) * Tuvok: "Nachwuchs kann manchmal beunruhigend Unlogisch sein und trotzdem kann er höchst erfüllend sein. Sie sollten immer das Paradoxe erwarten." ( ) * Tuvok: "Vulkanier pflegen nicht, zu tanzen." ( ) * Tuvok: "Vulkanier erleben niemals Angst." ( ) Kategorie:Vulkanier en:Tuvok es:Tuvok fr:Tuvok pl:Tuvok sr:Tuvok